


running deep inside my veins

by handcuffedhale (fizzingweaselbee)



Series: Poison [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzingweaselbee/pseuds/handcuffedhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles moves in.</p><p>kinda based on <a href="http://handcuffedhale.tumblr.com/post/84394065294/queenhyrule-imagine-your-favorite-character">this post</a> because feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	running deep inside my veins

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my [Tumblr](http://handcuffedhale.tumblr.com)
> 
> Title is from the song mentioned.

Derek started noticing little things.

Like how every time Stiles came over, he left something small, like a mug from coffee he hadn't had time to finish, or a pyjama top that he never got around to wearing. Derek knew that Stiles had a toothbrush at home, yet one morning he stumbled into the bathroom and finally noticed a red one next to his.

Eventually, though, he got the hint, because he and Stiles had been doing what they were doing (he refused to call it dating, but didn't know if he was ready for another 'relationship) for eight months, not including the three month build up during and after the Kate debacle.

So he asked Stiles to move in, suggested it over breakfast with the qualifier that half of Stiles' stuff was there already.

Stiles hit him with a newspaper, but he said yes with a grin, stooping to kiss Derek on the cheek as he sped past him; Derek wondered if Stiles forgot, sometimes, that Derek could hear everything he said on the phone to Scott, and everything Scott replied with. He shrugged, forcing a damper on his senses and finishing his cereal.

Living together, despite having been mostly there beforehand, was an eye-opening experience.  
Derek knew that Stiles liked to leave his stuff lying around, but it had stopped being slightly perplexing hints and moved onto a pet peeve, especially when it came to the dishes.

"There's this magical machine called a dishwasher, Stiles, you can put dishes in it instead of leaving them in the sink!"

"The sink is just a resting place, it's a stop before the final destination. Have you seen that film?"

Derek hadn't, so the spat had ended with them watching the first one, Derek snorting at the acting quality and Stiles fixing him with a glare before tucking his freezing cold feet under Derek's overly-warm thigh.

Derek always woke up before Stiles, because the younger man believed that if you woke up before seven, you may as well have not slept. One morning, though, Stiles wakes up five minutes after Derek for what he later claimed to be a scientific experiment into 'people who wake up at the asscrack of dawn'.

What Stiles didn't expect, when he waited until Derek had switched the water on before leaving the bed and crouching by the door, was for Derek to be the kind of person who sang in the shower.

Sure, they'd had showers together, but usually Derek's mouth was a bit more preoccupied with other things.

So when he'd started belting out the words to Poison by Alice Cooper, Stiles' eyes widened, and he wondered how much trouble he'd get in if he recorded it and made it his ringtone.

Not enough to be a deterrent, apparently, although the recording was ruined (or, according to Stiles, made a thousand time better) when there was a loud crash, and the singing cut off abruptly, replaced by swearing.

Stiles couldn't hold his laugh in any longer, and after a minute Derek yanked open the door, the anger on his face mismatched with soapsuds in his hair, plus his completely naked body.

"Hey there, you got a little..." Stiles pointed at Derek's hair, and the werewolf stared at him for a beat before picking him up, carrying him into the bathroom. "No, don't you dare, don't you fucking dare you sonofabitch," Stiles yelled, smacking Derek's back with both hands. Derek ignored him, sliding the shower door open and climbing in, switching the water on.

Stiles wriggled free, glaring at Derek as best he could in close proximity. "Knocked over the shampoo, huh?" he asked with an arched eyebrow, and Derek rolled his eyes, leaning forward to kiss him. 

Derek didn't find out about the voice recording until Stiles made Scott call him during a Pack meeting, and Derek looked so angry Stiles was worried that his Alpha-eyes would burn through him.

Hours later, when everyone had left, Stiles was regretting it a little more. "I'm sorry Derek, please, Jesus Christ," he moaned, whining when Derek nosed at the base of his cock, hands ghosting very lightly along Stiles' thighs. "C'mon, yes, c'mon," Stiles chanted, head falling back against the pillow when Derek licked a stripe along the underside of his length, tonguing just under the head. "Fuck," Stiles arched off of the bed, and Derek threw an arm over his hips, finally taking Stiles into his mouth, sinking down until he gagged.

It didn't take long for Stiles to cum, breathlessly moaning Derek's name as he did so.

It was the little things that counted most, Derek thought, as Stiles leant up on wobbly arms to press a chaste kiss to Derek's lips.


End file.
